


Delirious

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), fleshlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: He's been thinking about Connor a lot lately... about Connor riding him. About the noises Connor would make. About his flushed skin. About his… everything.This fic is originally from a thread I wrote on twitter. I’ve copied over the base text and edited it. If you want to see the original, link is in end note.





	Delirious

**Author's Note:**

> I made this thread back in the end of March but I’m finally posting it on here… whoops. But I hope ya’ll like reading this!! There’s another thread i’m prepping to port over here, and it’s also horny shit. Woohoo :D that should be going up sometime soon.

Hank is propped against the pillows. Nobody’s home, and he’s using it to his advantage. He’s working himself over with a flesh light. He doesn't use the thing often-- using his hand most nights because he's too lazy to dig the thing out. But he did it tonight, because he’s been having some thoughts lately… 

He's been thinking about Connor a lot lately, and his hand won't work for the fantasy he wants. As he pumps the toy over the shaft of his cock, he thinks about Connor riding him. He's seen Connor chase after perps; He  _ knows  _ that Connor is flexible and agile. He could sit on hank's cock and ride it like a goddamn champion.

He imagines that he's holding onto Con's hips instead of the barrel of the toy. He's imagining Connor's sweet moans falling from his lips, little "ah ah ah"s in time with his hips. He imagines Connor's body-- miles of pale, freckled skin turning red or blue or whatever color androids blush.

Hank’s alone tonight. He's not scared to grunt and moan out quiet praises and ‘Connor’s. Nobody to hide from, no reason to muffle himself. 

Hank's sober as the day he was born. With Connor staying at his house, it’s become a less common occurrence. One would expect him to drink on a night alone, but instead, he's strung out on horny emotions. 

The toy's some fake, soft silicone pussy. Hank has no damn clue about what Connor's packing in his pants, but it works anyway. He can close his eyes and think about Connor pulling back-- turning around and exposing lithe thighs and plush cheeks.... pulling them back to reveal a gaping, wet hole... cum trickling out.  _ Hank’s  _ cum trickling out. 

Hank groans, something obscene that hides the sound of the door opening.

Sumo's out in the kitchen, enjoying dinner. Hank filled up his bowl, knowing that when the old guy finished eating, he'd lay down on the couch and give Hank enough time to play with himself.

He hadn't accounted for his housemate coming home earlier than expected. 

The mattress creaks, masking footsteps from the living room.

"Sh _ iiiit _ ," Hank draws out the word, head rolling back against the headboard. It thunks, but doesn’t hurt. Not when he’s preoccupied with the image in his mind shifting. 

Connor's up on his knees, lean legs spread and perky ass out. Hank's got his hands on Con's hips, drawing the android in. 

Roughly, he pulls the fleshlight off. It makes an obscene, slick noise. Too loud. 

Then, in sync with the movie in his mind and his hand in reality, he presses in. A rough groan tumbles from his lips. he pushes all the way in, until the lips of the toy are against his skin. 

"Jesus Christ," he exhales heavily, like he’s running a marathon. 

Honestly, the toy's too slick. Too much lube makes the slide easy and there's barely any friction at this pace. He speeds up, hoping to compensate. The wet slide is filthy but it feels so fucking good-- paired with the image of Connor taking every inch with ease?

Hank's going to--

"Hank? Is everything okay?"

And the sound of the door creaking as it's pushed open.

"Fuck!" Hank curses. "Shit--  _ CONNOR _ !"

He yells, but not in the way he wants. It's in embarrassment rather than pleasure. 

Hank pulls the fleshlight off, cringing at the slick pop, and closes his legs. He fuckin hopes it's hiding his aching hard on. Doubtful, because he looks up and meets Connor’s eyes. The android is standing in the doorway, eyes wide and LED cycling red.

"Close the fuckin' door!" Hank yells after a second. Connor shuts it, but not correctly-- He steps into the bedroom rather step back into the hall. 

" _ CONNOR!" _ Hank growls. "Get the fuck out!"

"Hank..." Connor rasps.

“ _ Get. Out.”  _

"Hank just listen--"

Hank's honestly about to throw the toy at Connor, just to incite him to leave. It’ll make the situation worse-- "What?!"

"Were you moaning my name?"

They stare at each other.

Hank's chest is heaving. He’s delirious. His cock is hard as a fucking rock. He’s stunned. his cock's still hard as a fucking rock. 

And Connor still stands there, LED cycling yellow now. Not as stressed but still processing…

Hank doesn't say anything, but that still seems to be an answer. Connor steps up to the foot of the bed. 

"Can… Can i?"

The tension in hank's shoulders doesn't loosen like Connor wants it to. If anything, it gets worse.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He says. His glare darkens further.

"Can I… Can I help?" The question is far too innocent sounding for the situation. 

Hank scoffs out a laugh. "You don't need to help an old man jerk off, Con."

"But I want to… Please?" His head tilts, like a god damn puppy dog. Fuck, Hank’s kind of a sucker for that look… 

"Connor..."

"We can talk about this later, you're in no state to have this discussion."

Hank laughs, still delirious. His head rolls back against the headboard once more. "Then how in the hell--"

" _ Hank _ . Not the time," Connor cuts in. Hank looks up, meeting Connor's tense gaze.

Hank… Hank is conflicted. He kind of wants to talk about this  _ right now.  _ He’s too old to be having fuckin’ one night stands, let alone with his damn roommate! But… but most of his blood is still between his legs. 

He wants to unpack all of the bullshit Connor just said… wanting him?  _ Him? _

and there’s still that fantasy in his mind. Playing on loop; gripping pale skin so hard it draws back to reveal ivory chassis…  

And now it’s right in front of him. 

Shit.

Hank's legs fall open in a silent invitation.

Connor wastes no time. He undoes his belt, dropping it unceremoniously. Hank watches, enraptured, as the android shucks off his pants. He steps out of them, and undoes the buttons of his shirt quickly.

It falls open, and Hank gets the full view of Connor's front. 

It's a lot to take in.

His mind had done a pretty good job at conjuring up something. He’s seen bits and pieces of Connor-- enough to piece together  _ something. _ But that something didn't compare to the real thing. 

Lightly muscled, sloping pale skin, freckles dotted around like stars in the sky. Hank wants to trace them with his tongue, if given the time, but now is not that time. His eyes keep moving down. The artificial muscles lead down to Connor's crotch. 

And Hank groans at the sight. 

"Oh Con..." he murmurs. "Get the hell over here."

Connor smirks, letting his open shirt fall to the ground. He follows directions easily, crawling up the bed. He settles himself on top of Hank's thighs, leaning back just a bit so Hank can still see all of him.

And god _ damn _ , there's a lot to take in. 

Hank hadn't thought much about Connor's genitals. He knew androids were switching out whatever they were built with, or choosing some if they weren't given any. And now, as Hank looks at Connor’s gorgeous body, he wants to praise whoever designed Connor’s body.

Flushed, baby pink lips frame an already slick hole. 

"God you're beautiful," Hank exhales slowly. 

Connor lets out some kind of laugh. It's something he's still getting the hang of, and fuck it sounds weird but it's so damn endearing.

"Are you just going to look at it?" He teases. 

Hank scrambles into motion. He forgot one hand was still on the fleshlight. He drops the thing like it's burned him, and plants his hands on Connor's body. One on his hips, the other is brushing against Connor's folds. He spreads them, revealing more pink flesh. A gorgeous hole and flushed clit to match. 

Connor hums, some vaguely mechanical sound that rumbles through his chassis.

Hank runs his thumb over the warm folds, rubbing against Connor’s clit. His forefinger trails down to the dripping hole. He gathers up the slick, smearing it his fingers.

"Are you real?" He laughs airily. "This is like a goddamn wet dream."

"Oh I'm very real," Connor replies, one corner of his lips flicking up into a smirk. He reaches forward, curling thin fingers around Hank's wrist. He guides Hank's hand, bringing it closer and pressing a few fingers up against the rim of his hole.

"And I'm getting impatient."

Hank laughs quietly. he doesn't wait any longer, pressing a wide finger into Connor. Connor hums again. Hank thrusts his finger, once, twice, three times… He enjoys the sight of his finger sinking in with ease. He adds another, the slide easy with Connor’s natural slick. 

With each thrust, more slick is drawn out; watered down thirium rolling down his skin in thick beads. Connor’s grip on Hank’s wrist tightens. 

Hank glances up, expecting to see a pained look. Connor’s desperate instead, bottom lip between his teeth and eyes clenched shut. They open the second Hank looks up.

“Sit back,” Connor whispers. 

“Okay.” 

Connor’s grip loosens, allowing Hank to draw his fingers out. He settles back against the pillows, gazing down at his wet hand. He only had two fingers in Connor’s tight heat, but slick covers his palm. Out of curiosity, he spreads two fingers, making a peace sign. The slick makes strings between the two, thin little things that make Hank groan softly. 

"Oh Jesus Christ..." he groans. The strings break. He looks up at Connor just in time.

"oh-- fuck--!" he gasps out. 

While he was staring at his slick fingers, Connor was moving. He was rising up onto his knees, setting himself over Hank's cock. 

Hank gets to watch Connor sink down onto his cock. One smooth motion. "Fuuuck..."

Connor goes down easy. He takes each inch of hank with grace, letting out one long artificial breath. Hank watches, eyes glossy and gazing like Connor is some kind of god. 

Connor places his hands on Hank's chest, palms against the wiry hair and the faded tattoo. He rolls his hips, rising and falling in another smooth motion.  

Hank's hands grip the android's hips, tight enough to bruise if he were human. A praise falls from Hank’s lips, something barely thought out. It probably doesn't make sense, but Connor takes it, moaning gently. His eyes shut once more as he moves again, experimentally lifting his hips until all that’s left of Hank inside him is just the head. He holds for a second, then falls.

Hank groans shamelessly.

This is so much better than the fleshlight. How did he think some silicone toy would satiate him? Connor is so much more than that fake hole--

He's wet and slick and warm and tight and pulsing and... and  _ beautiful _ .

His walls press tight against Hank's cock, clenching with each roll and drawing noises out of Hank as easily as breathing.

"Connor..." Hank rasps. 

"Yes Hank?" Connor doesn’t sound fazed. He’s riding Hank’s cock wonderfully, but doesn’t sound fucked up.  

"You're fuckin' gorgeous baby, but you're gonna have to pick up if we're gonna get anywhere."

Connor smiles a little. He mouths the word.  _ Baby.  _

"Of course," he replies softly. His fingers curl, artificial nails digging into Hank's skin.

The sound of their skin meeting is pornographic. It mixes with Hank's heavy, rough groans and Connor's quiet, content moans.

Hank's hands tighten around Connor’s thin hips. He’s almost guiding Connor, helping him up and down and set a rhythm. It's fast and sharp one; rough rolls of the hips and sharp jolts downwards. 

Hank was already pretty damn close before Connor came in, so he's not going to make it much longer. He lets Connor know; an airy warning breathed out between groans. Connor nods quickly, face pinching in. 

"M-Me too," his voice wavers, finally sounding debauched. "You feel so good..."

"I fill you up pretty good, don't i?" Hank huffs out a laugh.

He's too busy focusing on Connor's face, watching pleasure play across his face and LED cycle a constant red. Too busy to watch himself disappear into Connor’s hole. Too busy to see the skin draw back from Connor's hips. 

Hank's grip is iron, drawing back the skin with blue flickers instead of bruising.

"Yes," Connor nods sharply. His chest is rising and falling quickly, drawing air in to cool his overheating systems. "Yes, yes, yes, yes."

"God," hank growls. "I'm so fuckin' lucky."

He uses his grip on Connor to snap Connor’s hips down. 

"I'm gonna cum baby!"

One of Connor's hands leaves Hank's chest. It snakes between his legs, pressing against his clit. His hand moves sharply, running over his swollen bud in sync with the slap of flesh on flesh. Noises start to fall from his lips, louder than his little moans.  _ Ah ah ah _ ’s that Hank had thought about earlier. 

This is a (wet)dream come fucking true, and Hank's a goddamn goner.

He damn near howls, hips jolting up into Connor's slick heat. Then he's gone, blown to cloud nine and thrusting up one last time before he's cumming deep in Connor’s hole. 

Connor cries out, hand speeding up and rubbing harshly.

"H-Ha-Hank!" He whimpers. 

Hank hums. His head is full of cotton. He watches blearily, watching Connor roll his hips up against his own hand, moving between Hank's slowly softening cock and his own fingers. 

"Let go baby," Hank murmurs. "Cum for me..."

Connor follows directions easily. He bends forward, propping himself up on the hand still on Hank's chest. He moans openly, lips parted and eyes clenched shut. When he cums, he clenches up around Hank's cock, drawing a small grunt out of Hank.

Then, 

it's over. 

Connor takes a few seconds to recover, then he's moving up and off Hank's cock. Hank huffs at the loss. He sits up, propping himself up against the pillows. Connor settles back, on the bed between hank's spread legs.

He throws his own legs over hank's knees, looking down at his spent self. 

Hank gets to watch as he sinks two fingers into himself. 

"Jesus Con--" Hank snorts, exhausted and in desperate need of rest, food, and water after a romp like that. 

"It's..." Connor starts, but trails off. he draws his fingers out, and lifts them up. They're glossy with his own slick. When he spreads them a few seconds later, a mix of cum and slick creates strings between the two. 

"It's beautiful."

Hank laughs, confused on how the hell this happened. 

" _ Sure _ ....  Sure it is."

"You like it though, your heart rate went up."

"Con... shut up."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the [link](https://twitter.com/Bailey8GM/status/1111050377695252480) to the original, unedited thread. 💙💙  
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Bailey8GM), where I'm a hankcon mess. There's also a dozen half-finished threads for yall to read, since i'm having trouble finishing anything i write lately, haha


End file.
